Bad Blood
by houndsofhotness
Summary: Rose O'Neil witness a horrible accident and the killer wants her dead. Now on the run for her life she goes and gets protection from the one person she thought she wouldn't see again, her ex-boyfriend. Roman/OC, Dean/OC, Seth/OC and other Pairings.


I'm back with a new story. I hope you all enjoy this.

Summary: Rose O'Neil witness a horrible accident and the killer wants her dead. Now on the run for her life she goes and gets protection from the one person she thought she wouldn't see again, her ex-boyfriend.

Chapter One

Rose O'Neil was your normal twenty-eight year old. She loves her job. Yeah working as a bartender at Java's isn't the best but she loved it until one night it all change for her.

"Do you have to work night shift." Julia asked

"Yes. I need the money plus aren't you meeting up with Carl." Rose said to her best friend.

"Yes okay fine but you better come out next week with us." Julia said and hug her friend and left their apartment. Rose finish getting dress and headed to work. Once she go their she headed inside and got to work.

"What's up Rose."

"Mike always great to see a friendly customer. The usual?" she asked

"Of course my dear." Mike said, "So are you seeing anyone yet?" he asked

"Mike you know I'm flatter but I don't date my customers." she said handing him a beer.

"Well at least I try." He said, drinking his beer.

"I wish this night was over already." Eva said. Eva and Rose were good friends as well and click once Rose started working at Java's.

"It will go fast." she said and the night was going good and soon it was closing time. Once everyone was gone. Eva and Rose started cleaning up.

"Let me take the garbage out. I'll be right back." Rose said and headed outside. When she walked back in she saw three guys talking with Eva.

"Where is my money."

"I told you Hunter I will have your money soon."

"I'm not a patient man Eva."

"This is my job. You can't come in here and demand things. You need to leave before I call the cops." Eva said, Suddenly he shot Eva in the head. Rose scream loud and the men moved towards where Rose was and saw her standing there. Rose eyes widen and suddenly one of the man grab her. She tried to break free but the guy was extremely strong.

"Who do we have here." Hunter said

"Please don't hurt me."

"Sorry but you must die." one of the man said and pulled out his gun, pointing it to her head. Rose started crying and close her eyes. This was not how she wanted to die. She wanted to grow old with a husband and kids one day, maybe die of old age. Suddenly there was yelling, and guns shots, as Rose felt herself being push out of the way. Rose fell hard to the ground and could feel someone on top of her. She opened her eyes and gasp.

"Seth?" she asked

"Hey Rose now's not the time to talk, I have to get you out of here." He said, picking her up and carrying her outside. Seth headed towards a big SUV and went inside as the car took off down the road. Rose look around the SUV and saw Dean Ambrose.

"Dean?" Rose asked

"Hey Princess."

"What's going on?" Rose asked

"We will explain once we are safe."

"Safe from what?" she asked. Seth didn't answer her and Rose just sigh and lean back in her seat. The car ride was fast. As soon as the SUV stop, Seth helped Rose out of the SUV and they headed inside a abandon warehouse.

"Look I want to know what the hell is going on."

"We said will tell you, we just have to wait for someone." Seth said

"I don't care. I want to know now."

"I see you haven't change one bit." someone said behind Rose. She turned around and saw her ex boyfriend standing there.

"Roman." Rose said

"Hello Rosie." He said. Rose walk up to him and punch him in the face.

"Damn." Seth and Dean said.

"Guess I deserve that."

"You deserve a lot more than a punch in the face. And don't you ever call me Rosie again." She said and wince, grabbing her hand.

"Let me see your hand." Roman said

"Don't touch me." she said and sat down on a chair. Dean grab some ice in the freezer and handed to Rose.

"Thanks Dean."

"No problem."

"So can someone please tell me what's going on."

"We will soon." Roman said

"No I want to know now. I just watch one of my best friends die right in front of me. I almost got shot. I want answers now." Rose said, tears filling her eyes.

"We work for a very powerful man." Roman said

"What do you mean, we." Rose asked

"Me, Seth and Dean."

"We were hired to hunt down The Authority." Dean said

"The Authority?" she asked

"Yes. Their dangerous and powerful." Seth said

"Their crime lords." Roman said

"Crime lords." she repeated, "So you said that your boss hired you guys to hunt down The Authority. Who's your boss?" she asked

"We can't tell you that." Dean said. Suddenly someone barge inside and was catching his breath. The guns pulled up their guns only to lower them back down when they saw it was their friend

"Dolph what's going on." Roman said

"We went back to look around for stuff and they left this." Dolph said, passing a videotape to Roman. He press play and Hunter pop up on screen.

"Oh boys, you have pissed me off for the very last time. You think you can challenge us and think you can run this town. I don't think so. As for that pretty girl you saved, I'd keep her close and safe. I wouldn't want something bad to happen to her or any of your friends." Hunter said as the camera went onto Bryan. "Hello Daniel. How are you." He asked and Daniel mumbled something when suddenly Hunter slit his throat. "You keep your eyes open boys, cause you never know when we will attack." Hunter said and the video ended. Roman threw the phone against the wall.

"He just killed a great man." Seth said

"Brie isn't going to love this."

"Who's Brie?" Rose asked

"She's my ex-girlfriend." Roman said

"Oh did you fuck her over too, like you did me."

"Now isn't the time. We have another things to deal with."

"What? Like keeping me safe. Sorry but I can take care of myself."

"Clearly you can't." He said, glaring at her.

"I don't need you to help me."

"Yes you do. You have no idea what these man are like. So I suggest you stick with us or you'll be dead." He said. Rose huff and sat down.

"Fine. I can't believe this is happening to me."

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue.


End file.
